


Techno hair (hairstyle tierlist/guide)

by MCYT_Happens_Here



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Art, Gen, Hairstyle, Made by artist for artists, Technobladefanart, Technofanart, Tier List, tierlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27957791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCYT_Happens_Here/pseuds/MCYT_Happens_Here
Summary: In all my years on the internet, jumping from fandom to fandom to fandom- never have I seen fanart of a character with such a diverse array of hairstyles like Technoblade’s.So I spent half a month drawing 18 different hairstyles for Technoblade.Read me if you'll like some ramblings and nerdy art stuff, or if you don't know what type of hairstyle you want your Technoblade to have, whether it's a canonical depiction or an interesting AU.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade, Dave | Technoblade & Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Kudos: 48





	Techno hair (hairstyle tierlist/guide)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Before I began dissing some of your favourite hairstyles, this is just a tier list made for fun! You can draw whatever you want, but I’m trying to think about the realistic and idealistic way of what Technoblade’s character needs in a hairstyle from a character designer’s perspective. However, I may be a little biased at times. Feel free to call me out in the comments!
> 
> Also, I have a YouTube video of this that I go 'deeper in depth'. If you'll like to see speed paints so that I can prove to you how one person can have so many different styles/ not have a style at all then go ahead and watch it! I think I'll be trying my best to keep it under 10 minutes, maybe at max 20 minutes. You're reading fan fiction- you'll likely have time for it to be at least background noise. Because halfway through writing this I realised that I spent 17 drawings worth of time on a fictional Minecraft pigman and the writing gets tedious and boring to read around that point.
> 
> https://youtu.be/HaExduD0RVY

Link to the video if the one in the notes failed: https://youtu.be/HaExduD0RVY 

* * *

**The tier list.**

* * *

I’ll have likely missed a lot of viable and different hairstyles, but based on rankings of each hairstyle, you can likely find out where on the tier list I would place it at. Also, since art is subjective, you are likely to disagree with my placements, which is honestly fine. I’ll be looking at Technoblade’s many hairstyles with 4 judging criterias in mind: Style, Personality, Functionality and Difficulty, each being a scale of 0 to 5.

Style refers to how much time is require to maintain the hairstyle as well as how intriguing it looks and how well it fits in a setting. 

Personality refers to how well the hairstyle shows the character of Technoblade- his maturity at the time, his occupation, what kind of climate he’s used to. 2 Bonus points for the length of hair to represent how little he uploads or if the hairstyle can be done on a pig. If you need any confirmation that Technoblade's hair is inversely correlated to his upload schedule, you will need to look no further than 'my haircut gives me strength' uploaded to YouTube by Technoblade on 27/28 Apr 2018. <https://youtu.be/URQH1OU5NCo> is the link for you

Functionality is how the hair might impact doing daily activities like showering, how it fares in a fight, how it does underwater and in competitions. Basically, I judge this based on canonical Technoblade needs. 

Difficulty refers to how hard it is to draw and animate such hair.

* * *

** D tier**

* * *

Starting of with the bottom of D tier, we have the twin tails… yeah, why would you draw a murderous pig in a crown as an anime girl? I get that there’s Technobabe, but I don’t think that Technoblade would be proud of us drawing fan service of him. Or maybe he will. I don’t know.

With the recent addition of 'Techno-chan' to cursed / blursed Techno memes, I can't wait to learn that r34's Technoblade has a few new things. It's unfortunately the way of the internet.

Next, we have the Mohawk. Most hobby artists are likely able to not draw a single mohawk in their life, which really shows how unusual this hairstyle is. It probably takes so much time to grow your hair out and shave the bits off- I you’re not considering how the origin Mohawk was worn, by plucking hair out of your head. A bald human head is also very vulnerable to temperature changes.

This hairstyle calls for attention, which is something Technoblade would unlikely do irl. It’s also pretty janky. However in game, this is likely something Technoblade would wear in order to distinguish himself from other people. It also is similar to a mane, which he would always prefer.

This is honestly nice to have in a fight due to how difficult it is to grab as well as how I will never obstruct your vision. The mohawk can also be used as intimidation, (which is possibly why some Ancient Greek helmets have the tuffs on top) which Technoblade abuses a lot in tournaments. It will likely take some time getting used to, but it won’t take too long to clean. However, wearing conventional helmets will be hard.

You don’t usually draw Mohawks throughout your artistic career until it’s in the really late stages- and even then, it may take a couple of tries. Beginner and intermediate artists will probably avoid it due to how hard it looks.

* * *

**C tier**

* * *

It’s the twin tails but now it’s somewhat more relevant due to it being called ‘pig tails’. It still is the hair style that usually represents a young girl, except it may be worse due to it acting as a rope for enemies to grab onto. However, pigtails would be well suited to cold places and it would work better underwater. Braids are also easier to draw and especially easy to animate (You only need to keep track of 2 strand of hair)

I don’t believe anyone draws Technoblade’s hair as exaggerated as this, but I’ve seen a few art pieces where he’s hair is around his knees, and Sadist has his braid look that long too- and I’m here to point out that hair is surprisingly heavy.It’s not impossible, but if you’ve seen the Guinness Records of ‘longest hair’, you’ll see how the woman with the records have to carry the hair like a baby. And if you’ll like an explanation on why that’s unhealthy, Film Theory has a nice and easy to understand video on Rapunzel’s hair and how it could possibly break your neck. [ https://youtu.be/0AH7MkDbhwo](https://youtu.be/0AH7MkDbhwo)

This hairstyle redeems itself by representing his upload schedule during most of 2020

Unfortunately, no one can fight in that. There’s a huge reason why the military has to shave their head. That’s also never getting washed. The drag on that thing too- it’s just way to inconvenient.

*It’s actually a common mistake artists make with them not thinking about their characters on a deeper level, making sure that they actually feel alive/believable. And we know that unlike Rapunzel, Technoblade like water travel a lot, so this will be his least favourite hairstyle if he cared.

Every artists’ ideal character to draw- and emo dude where you don’t have to draw the other eye- along with hands, feet, and possible shoes and leggings. This is a cheap way to cheat- unless there’s some really cool and crazy hairstyle you’re doing, you should still try to properly draw the eyes. It’s not hard to maintain, but it will be weird to ask the hair dresser to not cut your bangs properly. It however will look untidy to a lot of people.

It is likely that Technoblade would wear something like this as it sort of represents his likeness for dark jokes and making fun of his own sad situation. However, the hair length is not an accurate representation of his upload schedule. Also, you have one of your eyes blind. That’s gonna be a disadvantage no matter the situation. Your depth perception is going to be scuffed as well.

* * *

**B tier**

* * *

I’ve probably messed up the undercut drawing, however, you’re likely to see a irl person wearing this hair cut. It’s easy to get a hair cut like that, and it will probably help with hearing and possibly head lice due to the shaved head. This is like a fancier version of the buzz cut. This somewhat works for Technoblade in the sense that he would like a bit of style- but his main concern would be the functionality. Easier to clean than the short spiky hair. Has similar stats to it everywhere else.

It’s likely easy to draw but also easy to mess up in bits- however, due to the overwhelming references, it’s not going to be your 1st choice, but you’ll probably be able to draw this hairstyle easily.

Usually a new fan artist who likes/references anime will give Technoblade a spiky hairstyle. I can tell because it is very unlike Technoblade to do wear such a hairstyle, especially since his real life hair is flat. It also does not reflect his personality as an introvert or how his character is usually the antagonist in a story. However, in some cases this works. It's easy to wash, isn’t a disadvantage in a fight, easy to wear armour and works with his environment well.

There are many anime references online and many beginner artists- who usually start drawing due to anime- would likely be familiar with this hairstyle.

Existed before SADist’s design, but her design has probably impacted the popularity of it by a lot. That being said, I think that the braid is a really good style for the Antarctic Empire design. Braids may be hard to tie at first, but it also is pretty good for tundra areas, something Technoblade is known for.

(Show Lavender Town and other such things) (Final draft: I spent 50 hours of my life here, I'm not spending even more time to make this better)

It is also much better for water. It somewhat represents his upload schedule most of the time, and it’s not a very shameful style to have your hair in.

It gives you clear vision, however whenever turning your head in a fight, the end of the braid will likely slap your face, and it ill possibly also hit hard. Luckily for Technoblade, he doesn’t do much 360s- however, he does many side to side strafes. Speaking from personal sparring experiences, the normal braid hurts a lot. I always choose the bun/ponytail if possible. Wearing armour is semi easy, depending on how high the braid. Your opponent can also grab your hair easily and it will impede your movements.

(Jake Sully, James Cameron's Avatar) (Or however you spell his name, it's the blue avatar, that scene where the bad guy just lifts the mc up by his braid and he can't do anything but hang on)

It’s really easy to animate just one ‘tail’ using wave principles and it’s also quite easy to get the motion down.

Just a shaved head. Not bald like One Punch Man, but has similar properties. In a cast with characters with full heads of hair, this will stand out, but will soon be boring. Artists may complain about how uninteresting this hairstyle may be whilst hair dressers will like the free $10 this cut costs. Technoblade will unlikely shave his head. However, in order to win a fight etc, he might do it.

There will be no disadvantages that come with hair. There’s a reason why military personals standardise this hair cut.

Taking a step back, hair usually is the inexperienced artist’s solution to not knowing how to draw a skull properly. However, once you know how to draw a skull, this hairstyle will be a nice time saving tool.

A more decorative take on the braid. It is more complex, royal and classy.

Whilst it doesn’t give you the same shock like the end of the braid hitting your own face, it is objectively worse in water and also when turning, the free hair may obstruct your vision. However, the loose hair will be harder to grab.

It is a tad harder to draw than the braid, given how you’ll have to animate the lose hair splitting apart and coming back again. You’ll need a better knowledge of hair movement in order to pull this one off.

I've ranked this higher than the braid due to it being a more intriguing take on it. If I had drawn the French braid however, It'll be high A tier or perhaps even S tier due to the less likeliness of the ends of the braid to hit you in your face. I think I've ranked the single braid lower than it should be due to my past experiences with the braid whilst sparring, so I'll apologise right now.

* * *

**A tier**

* * *

I think that this fanart of Technoblade is a better representation of the hairstyle than mine.

It’s not as gimmicky as other hairstyles, but Technoblade’s irl hair would probably be at this length before needing a haircut. It has similar properties to the spiky hair, except less viable in water. It will not be hard to draw.

I do think that slightly longer than asian-public-school-approved hair was one fo the first ever human Technoblade fan arts, given how all the way back in 2017 when Technoblade started to receive more and more fanart, his pig form was drawn a lot more- which made sense, because his Minecraft skin was a pig. I believe that this hairstyle represents how Technoblade doesn't have the boyish innocence that Tommyinnit, a character draw exclusively with short hair. His deeper than average voice possibly inspired the artist to give Technoblade this hair style, which later led to the explosion of this beautiful landscape of different fan arts.

Hair clamp:(my reddit post was too full, so check out the video or the tier list instead) 

Hair tied with a hair clamp (I think I got the definition wrong, but I do not have enough soul left in me to research the better word for it). You'll rarely see this drawn- in fact, I only drew this due to seeing a fanart on this very own subreddit. The hair clamp can be a really well made accessory that shows off the artist's understanding of materials. Mine doesn’t show that due to the tight schedule of this shitpost, but you may have seen those really pretty ornamental ones online.

Technoblade would be the person who ties their hair not using rubber bands but rather expensive and large chunky metal. Hair clamps are usually used for damp hair in order for the hair to air out. However, this makes it so that armour would not be wearable whilst having the hair clamp on and the freed hair will possibly be an annoyance in water.

It may be a bit difficult to draw properly, especially when you're very tired and drawing fanart not for the character/person, but rather, clout.

A distinct hairstyle that goes against gender norms. An accurate representation of Technoblade’s upload schedule.

It’s now not uncommon to subvert audience expectations with having long hair on a male character, as many Chinese shows demonstrate. However, it is pretty interesting to think that someone with a deep voice would go for this hairstyle. I think that this simple style may have been the beginning to the variety of Technoblade fanart we’ve seen, therefore some props to the original artist that made this all possible. It's also an accurate representation of Technoblade’s upload schedule.

It has many disadvantages of lengthy hair like I’ve said for many times now. However, due to the many fan works that I've seen, I may have placed this a little higher than it should be. That being said, having the hair down whilst in the comfort of a home is something that many fan fictions emphasise on(that I really don't know why I read )(but ao3 is pretty fantastic sometimes and we're all stuck in quarantine and damn I want more Techno content, no matter the source). It's very comfortable and easy.

I also believe that everyone will have drawn this hairstyle once in their life, and it’s usually before the age of 10. It’s a simple and nice hair style to draw.

Ponytail: (the reddit post has a video of the animation, you can check the video or the tier list though) 

Long hair.2 but it is slightly easier in a fight. It has many disadvantages of lengthy hair like I’ve said for many times now. Pony tails are the slight upgrade to braids in that it can be easy to animate the wave motion- however, it is slightly harder due to the many times where the end of the hair would feather out.

I do believe that it ranks higher than the braid due to my personal sparring experiences. It's also much easier to tie, which would be important for someone who usually is lazy.

A normal hairstyle that is probably very accurate of Technoblade’s irl look. Nothing adventurous, but it is realistic and probable. There're no disadvantages that came with long hair.

This is the umbrella hairstyle that most artists give their male characters. It's safe, easy to do, and in terms of creativity- this falls short. But in terms of functionality- this ranks very high.

* * *

**S tier**

* * *

An excellent way to pay homage to his ancient Chinese teacher. A nice temporary way to shorten hair. It’s definitely more unique then the braid due to how much lesser fanart there is of the bun, due to how much more applicable and normal it is to everyday life with a long hair.

His character would likely bun up his hair than tie it. It’s also easy to wear a helmet with a bun, speaking from personal experience.

You get to keep the charisma from the stylistic long hair and you get the benefits from keeping the hair from obstructing your vision and movements, a trait in the shorter hair styles. It's a best of both worlds thing, and I feel like this is a hairstyle that is underrated.

Technoblade prefers the pig, but to make it somewhat more special you can make your own design of a mane. It's only slightly harder to get right than just drawing a normal, farm pig.

A regular pig-man

Technoblade prefers it lol, and it’s also somewhat easier to draw and more abundant. It's also canon, and is the most faithful to the pig skin that started it all.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> That's the end of my torture! Leaving Kudos will not take much time, just a single click- even without an account will work. It's unlikely that this work will be properly discovered on ao3, and I promise that I will use this site for it's intended purpose soon enough. However, as this site slowly becomes the next Wattpad where 13 year olds will start 'Chat pics' with no thought and I've been more selective with my tags- such 'art books' are likely to become more often.


End file.
